<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金元弼的手 by whi_offon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043349">金元弼的手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon'>whi_offon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**AU<br/>**OOC<br/>**金元弼/朴再興<br/>**只是單篇<br/>**最後一段也是寫給我自己，不太想揣測Jae的心，感覺是種冒犯，於是寫得比較少。想強調的是在困難時刻感受到的溫暖:)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金元弼的手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金元弼的手，被昔日練習生同窗稱為毀滅之手—雖然有誇大嫌疑，但是手勁很有力倒是真的。</p><p>朴再興第一次明確感受到金元弼的「手」時，是在一次因為水果而有輕微過敏反應時，蹲在地上深呼吸，突然就有一雙手順在背上，輕柔得讓人感覺舒適，同時感受到的是自己眼眶泛痠的感覺。</p><p>同時伴在耳側的是同樣身為樂團練習生的金元弼那特殊的嗓音，平時聽起來黏人又愛撒嬌，是平常自己最無法理解的說話方式；此時卻感受到龐大的溫柔和堅定舒適的輕撫，他愣愣的看著對方，突然之間發不出什麼聲音。</p><p>「再興哥？還好嗎？」</p><p>已經完全變聲結束的金元弼依然是那樣柔軟帶著些微鼻音的音色，充滿關心的眼神讓朴再興像是被戳進了心臟內的某個地方；他得要承認，一起練習了那麼久的歲月，眼前這人從加入樂團到回到舞蹈隊，再次回來時他覺得這人好像又比認知上的更加柔軟了些。</p><p> </p><p>以前還會拿鞋帶穿耳洞呢。</p><p> </p><p>他拍了拍金元弼那小猴子一般的髮型，哼哼了兩聲，也不好意思讓對方繼續拍，「沒事...別擔心，過一會就好了。」</p><p>「欸噫哥。」</p><p>誰知道金元弼充耳不聞，看著明明還冒著冷汗緊皺眉頭的蒼白臉頰，伸出另一隻手，示意朴再興握住。說這樣會好受點，唸著家裡的媽媽都是在自己不舒服時給自己握手會好受點的。</p><p>朴再興嘴快了一句你是我媽媽嗎，金元弼也沒理，只是讓他快點握住，然後背上的溫度也未曾停歇。</p><p>他想著Thanks Wonpil’s Mom, 然後握住比自己小上許多，卻很溫暖的手。</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>後來他們相處了很長很長的一段練習生歲月，金元弼似乎察覺到朴再興不是那麼喜歡skinship，因此只有在偶爾看見他覺得朴再興很難受的時候，不管不顧的拍著對方的背，一直維持到出道之後也亦然，卻再也沒有伸手過去。</p><p> </p><p>卻讓朴再興有點懷念，他那骨架細小，卻溫暖、有力的手。</p><p>偶爾握住了他也能傻傻笑著像是獲得了寶藏一般。</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>事實上精神層面的恢復不是那麼容易的事情，很多時候情緒的掌控不是會按照理智的大腦邏輯走的。</p><p>這段期間很辛苦，辛苦到無法透過文字來去表達，有時候閉上眼睛也想要哭泣。失眠是這段期間的常態，很偶爾的出門也讓人感到害怕和抗拒。</p><p>這次的出門是因為從很多人事物上獲得了治癒，拿出了勇氣去面對很多未知的未來，卻還是沒辦法百分之百的像以往一樣，將情緒管理到極致。</p><p>他有點慌忙的關掉了直播，隨著工作人員去處理頭髮。閉上眼的同時他也感受到了另一個微薄的溫度在靠近。</p><p>「Jae呀。」</p><p>他沈默閉眼，就怕在熟悉的人面前掉下了眼淚，不知道會是被嘲笑還是一起落淚。</p><p> </p><p>然後他的手落入了另一隻手中，指節上的繭讓人心安。有力的被握住了。</p><p>他沙啞開口，<br/>“...don’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>回答的是對方手指的收緊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>